


Burning

by Clea2011



Series: Pornalot 2018 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Execution, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: The castle’s courtyard was packed out.  Even beyond the walls the crowds had gathered.  It wasn’t every day that you got to see a crown prince executed.  But then Arthur wasn’t officially the crown prince any more.





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for death by burning of a character.  
> This was written for Pornalot 2018 so limited to 1000 words. I don't seem to have the longer version saved, although I don't think this one was much different.

 

The castle’s courtyard was packed out.  Even beyond the walls the crowds had gathered.  It wasn’t every day that you got to see a crown prince executed.  But then Arthur wasn’t officially the crown prince any more.

Consorting with magic users meant imprisonment at best.  Actually being a magic user yourself was punishable by something far worse. Nobody was exempt.  Arthur had always known that, but he’d taken the risk anyway.  Now he was paying the price.

*******

Merlin lived in a run-down house hidden away in a back alley of the lower town.  Arthur couldn’t even remember finding it now.  Patrol perhaps? Destiny? Called by the magic before he even knew it existed? It didn’t matter how.  What mattered was Merlin.

Merlin with his eyes that had glowed gold in the darkness, luring him in.  Merlin who had closed the door and slid the bolt across.  It was to keep others out, Merlin said, not to keep Arthur in.  Because even then Merlin must have known that given the choice Arthur would never leave.

“You will be king,” Merlin had promised, his breath warm on Arthur’s face.

Arthur would be king and Merlin would be by his side, and they would rule the world.

“You’ll bring magic back to Camelot,” Merlin breathed as he took Arthur by the hand and led him to the bedroom.

Magic was already there.  Magic was in the way Merlin looked at him, the way Merlin kissed him.  Magic was Merlin’s mouth on Arthur’s cock, swallowing him deep.  It was the feel of Merlin’s tongue on Arthur’s hole, licking at him and working him open.  It was there when he fucked Merlin and when Merlin fucked him… gods it was there when Merlin spilled inside him.  Merlin’s come might have been leaking out but Arthur could feel the magic sinking into him, making Arthur its own. 

Sometimes the magic bound Arthur naked on their bed, invisible and yet impossible to break free from.  Arthur was lost in the feel of his forbidden lover and the gentle caress of the man’s power as Merlin rode him hard.  It was more than sex.  Arthur felt as if Merlin touched his very soul and made it whole.

Arthur loved magic.  He loved Merlin.

Merlin’s skin was pale and tasted of salt and the sea.  His scent permeated through Arthur’s senses, filling him in every possible way.

The magic stayed with Arthur when they were apart, curling itself around him lovingly, as if it never wanted to let him go.  Arthur could feel it there under his skin.  It had become part of him. 

“You’re why magic’s banned,” Arthur told Merlin, laughing.  “You could rule us all with the things you can do.  We’d all follow willingly.”

It was an addiction and Arthur knew it.  Every single time he visited Merlin he lost a little piece of his soul to the man.  If the king ever found out…

*******

Uther berated Arthur for his lateness to dinner yet again. 

Arthur had been with Merlin and lost track of time.  It was so easy to forget everything except the sensation of skin on skin, the feel of the magic coursing through him. 

“What’s that?” Uther growled.  He was staring at Arthur’s hand.

There were tiny sparks of light glowing at his fingertips. It was as if Merlin’s magic was still discharging, lazily post-coital.  Arthur tried to hide his hand, but it was too late.

“Sorcery!”

*******

The trial was quick and decisive.  Arthur did not implicate Merlin.  At least his love would still be out in the world, living for them both.

“Magic use is banned in Camelot.  The penalty is death.  Nobody is exempt from that, not even royalty,” Uther decreed.  He would not look at Arthur.

“Your son, Sire,” Leon protested. 

“No longer,” Uther declared.

Arthur didn’t want to be related to such a monster anyway. 

And so Arthur was led out to the castle courtyard, condemned to die for his crime.  He looked to Morgana, pale and terrified in her new position as crown princess.  She had magic too and this would be her fate one day. Perhaps she would run away first, or lead a revolution.  Perhaps Merlin would help her.  Perhaps she would rise up and kill the king.  For now though, she was crying desperate tears at her brother’s fate.

Monmouth read the charges, his voice shaking with emotion.  Uther glared at him.  He didn’t look at his son.

Arthur held his head high.  There was nothing wrong in what he’d done, and even if there was he didn’t care.  He looked out at the crowds.  Some were crying.  Many looked angry.  Arthur had always treated them fairly.  Perhaps they had been looking forward to his reign. 

He let himself be tied to the stake without struggling because he was a prince of Camelot and he was not going to let his people see him be anything but brave.  At least, for as long as he was able.  Arthur didn’t have any illusions about staying silent during the burning.  He’d seen enough of them to know. 

“Do you have anything to say?” Monmouth asked. 

Arthur had plenty.  “One day magic will be permitted in Camelot again.  It can heal the sick, strengthen our armies, make us thrive.”

There was a murmuring amongst the crowd.  A few brave souls cheered him, then others joined in.

“Silence!” Uther roared.

“Filicide is a sin,” Arthur continued. “My father will be the one who burns in hell for this.”

Uther grabbed the torch and lit the pyre.  There were gasps and screams from the crowd.  Arthur leaned away from the flames as much as he could. And then, just as the fire was starting to take, there was a flash of light and Arthur was sprawling on the ground. 

Up on the pyre, the fire had taken hold.  The screaming was terrible to hear. 

Merlin reached down to help Arthur to his feet. 

“Arise, my king.”

\-------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
